


bend me over and make me keen

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: “Are you going to fuck me or just stand there, jerking your dick over me?” Rey growled, only to let out a yelp when Ben roughly grabbed onto her skirt, which was bunched at the waist, and pulled her flush against him. Her knee slipped from the basin but the feel of his warm skin against her was heavenly.“Oh, you want this, do you?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “I thought you wanted to go out tonight. You’re probably late already, Rey. What will Rose think when you turn up on her doorstep, looking the way you do? And I don’t mean looking like sex on legs, but rather like you’ve had every inch of you thoroughly fucked.”





	bend me over and make me keen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> *rolls in a week late* it's emabarrassing how long it's taken me to finish this >_> IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING, MUCH LESS SMUT
> 
> prompt: Rey decided to wear a very short skirt for girls night out but Ben has other plans for her, sneaking up on her while she’s putting on make up. He knows he shouldn’t but he just can’t help it when she shows off her tanned legs and tight ass in that black mini skirt.
> 
> He lifts up her skirt and bents her over the vanity mirror.
> 
> Plus points for dirty talk, a bit of choking and Rey swearing to have her revenge someday.
> 
> [i got 1.5ISH/3 points GOOD ENOUGH *SWEATS*]

Ben walked past the bathroom only to freeze at what he saw from the corner of his eye. Inside was his girlfriend, Rey, with her stomach pressed against the vanity in an effort to get closer to the mirror as she applied her eyeliner with careful precision. But that’s not what caught his eye. No, it was the fact that she was on the tips of her toes, which made the muscles of her calves to become defined. As his eyes travelled up Rey’s long, tanned legs, they stopped on the _extremely_ short skirt that barely covered her ass. Short and tight. _And_ made of leather. The closer she got to the mirror, the more the skirt hiked up and exposed the lacy, black hipster panties that showed off the round globes of her ass so nicely.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, unable to take his eyes off her backside.

Without looking away from the mirror, Rey continued to apply her makeup and replied, “Girls night out tonight, remember?”

“I thought you were going to Rose’s.”

“Yeah, we’re meeting at Rose’s, but we’ll probably go out for dinner and drinks.”

Ben pouted. “Wearing that?”

_That_ made Rey freeze, mascara wand hovering close to her face as she turned to fix Ben with an unimpressed look. “Really? Are you really giving me that bullshit?”

He tried swallowing the lump that formed in his throat only to fail and almost choke instead. He had fucked up, _bad_. Might as well see it through. “So what if I am?” he asked, arms crossed over his slightly puffed chest as he drew himself to full height. Despite being over six feet tall and more than capable to tower over Rey’s five foot seven form, a single look from Rey was more than to reduce Ben to nothing, but he did his best to hold his ground.

Slowly, Rey recapped her mascara and placed it soundlessly on the vanity with the rest of her makeup. Swivelling on her toes, she crossed the small room in two steps and looked up at Ben with a look he couldn’t put his finger on. “What are you going to do? Throw me over your shoulders, kicking and screaming and peel this skirt off yourself?” she whispered, careful to leave a sliver space between them. Ben’s dry throat disappeared at her words. He swallowed thickly at the image he conjured: Rey laid on their bed, naked from the waist down, with her knees tented so the cream of her thighs hid her sex. In his mind, she looked delectable and mouth-watering, causing his cock to twitch to life. “And then what?” she continued, breaking through his thoughts. She was so close that Ben could feel soft whisps of her breath on his chin, tickling his skin. “Are you going to tell me what I can and can’t wear?”

She lifted herself up on her toes and ghosted over his lips. It took so much restraint not to close the gap between them, but Ben loved it when she teased him like this. She _must_ have known this was going to happen when she slipped into that small number.

Rey reached up and pulled her hair from her messy bun, thick curls of chocolate locks cascading down her shoulders and framing her face perfectly. It was like she put him in a trance, he couldn’t move. He tracked her every movement with his eyes. The way she looked at him seductively, tilting her head to one side so a few strands of hair fell over her cheek. He drew a sharp intake of air when she leaned forward and angled her face, her mouth meeting the curve of his jawline before dragging her teeth over his stubble. Her perfume filled his nostrils and did nothing to abate the arousal coiling at the base of his stomach. They had been together for years and yet, every moment with Rey felt like it was their first. Just being with her - _thinking about her_ \- always made his heart pound against his ribcage like he was a teenage boy again.

“Are you really going to be that kind of boyfriend?” she finally said, breathing against his ear.

“No,” he replied, just as soft. “You can wear whatever you want.”

Just as he was about to lean in to capture her lips, Rey pulled back, causing more hair fell over her face. She blew at it and any semblance of her seductive side was gone in an instant, replaced with playfulness, one of many things about Rey that Ben loved. “You sure?” she asked, spinning around to show off her miniskirt once more. “I can go change if it really bothers you.”

Ben sighed; he knew that she wasn’t going to change but he appreciated her thoughtfulness. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

She gave him a small smile and a quick peck on his lips before finishing the final touches on her makeup. As if nothing happened, the skirt rose up her thighs once more and bared the curves of her under ass. It might have been a trick of the light but he could have sworn Rey wiggled her hips at him.

Like a possessed man, Ben stalked towards Rey and fell to his knees. He ignored the sharp stab of pain when his kneecaps connected with the tiled floor and pushed the edge of her skirt to expose her succulent ass before planting his face between her soft asscheeks. He vaguely heard Rey let out a startled cry, then nothing else. If anything, she parted her legs slightly to give him more access.

He tilted his head upwards and rubbed his lips over the scratchy lace that blocked her cunt from him. Even with her underwear as a barrier between them, he could feel her pussy twitch, eager for whatever he was planning.

Ben looked up from his position on the floor and caught Rey’s eye in the mirror. She was rubbing some highlighting powder on her cheeks with her teeth clamped over her bottom lip. Even in the crappy bathroom light, Ben could see her cheeks flush with arousal and anticipation.

Still making sure their eyes were locked, he licked a long stripe over her slit, his saliva soaking through her panties as he ground the flat of his tongue against her entrance.

She tried to look unaffected and continued to pat her cheekbones, but Ben saw past her act. Her eyes were heated and glazed over; she continued to blot the exact same area even though there was barely any highlighter left on her finger.

He took both her asscheeks into his large hands and pulled them apart, inhaling deeply as he gorged himself on her, his bottom teeth grazing at her wet opening through her lacy panties whilst rubbing his nose over her asshole every now and then. He spied Rey releasing her bottom lip from between her teeth and letting it hang, mouth slightly ajar as he continued his ministrations. He coated the groin portion of her underwear with his saliva so that his tongue was able to slip past the fabric easily, eyes falling shut as he tasted her. He pulled back and moved his tongue around his mouth so every one of his taste buds could experience Rey’s flavor. Like anyone would, a meal as fine as the one before him must be savored and appreciated.

His hunger intensified and he wasted no time yanking aside her underwear. The edges of her panties caught on her glistening labia and with his other hand, Ben parted her folds to reveal her rosy entrance and hidden bundle of nerves.

At some point, Rey braced herself against the mirror and stuck her ass out even more, allowing Ben to latch onto her pussy easily. He had lost count of how many times Rey had commented on his lips, saying how luscious they were and that they were practically _made_ to eat her out, and every time he was more than happy to oblige.

One hand splayed over her ass with his thumb hooked on her underwear to prevent it from sliding back in place, Ben’s other hand gently worked her clit, careful not to overstimulate her sensitive area. Even with his thumb gently flicking over the nub, he could feel Rey tremble against him. He hadn’t even gotten to the best bit yet and she was barely able to stand on her own. He delved his tongue into her over and over again, trying his best to reach as far as he could with his tongue, given the restrictions of their positioning. When he heard a gasp or small moan escape from Rey, he would abandon her clit momentarily, his thick fingers dipping into her warmth, curling and gathering her juices, only to smear them all over her pussy. She always became so wet for him and it was a shame to let any of her sweetness go to waste. It only renewed his efforts to lick up every bit of slick that leaked from her.

Alternating between thrusting his fingers into her cunt, massaging her clit, and exploring the interior and exterior of her pussy with his tongue, Rey became a moaning mess above him in no time. She shifted her weight from one leg to another before tossing all sobriety out of the window and hiking her leg up  against the sink. It was vulgar and it took effort to keep her leg up but all of that was irrelevant if it meant Ben hurried up and fucked her already. She didn’t even care that her makeup was probably going to be worse for wear by the end of it all, both on her face and actual cosmetics. She needed Ben inside her, whether it be his tongue or fingers, she just needed _more_.

She gave a low whine when his lips and fingers disappeared. Rey cracked an eye open and saw Ben in the mirror watching her hungrily as he undid the drawstring in his sweatpants. She turned her head to look back at him and shoved her rear against his groin, impatient that it was taking him so long to free his very obvious erection. She rested her forehead on the mirror when she felt the velvety skin of his cock rub back and forth along the cleft of her ass, and pushed back even more.

“Are you going to fuck me or just stand there, jerking your dick over me?” Rey growled, only to let out a yelp when Ben roughly grabbed onto her skirt, which was bunched at the waist, and pulled her flush against him. Her knee slipped from the basin but the feel of his warm skin against her was heavenly.

“Oh, you want this, do you?” he asked, feigning ignorance. “I thought you wanted to go out tonight. You’re probably late already, Rey. What will Rose think when you turn up on her doorstep, looking the way you do? And I don’t mean looking like sex on legs, but rather like you’ve had every inch of you thoroughly fucked.” Ben paused and ran his palms up and down her thighs, inhaling deeply through his nostrils. “Maybe we should stop while we’re ahead?” he murmured teasingly, rubbing his nose into the curvature of her neck. He flicked his eyes back up to see Rey stare at him in horror through the mirror.

“And leave me like this?” she asked breathlessly with a hint of anger. She quickly reached around and wrapped her fingers around his veiny cock. “Not on your life.” She pumped it a few times and swiped her thumb over his already leaking slit before angling herself so she could guide the tip of his penis along her entrance. The strangled moan she heard made her smirk and hoist her leg up once more.

Ben roughly grabbed her leg and lifted it up himself, fingers sinking into her thigh as his other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled himself free of her hold. With one arm pinned behind her back, Rey slapped her hand against the mirror, fingers splayed, and let out a long moan as Ben entered her in one go. It was so easy to breech her entrance, her slippery wetness coating his cock so he slid in and out of her effortlessly. With his fingers still holding her arm behind her back, Ben yanked on her bunched skirt with his thumb and guided her away from the vanity, just enough so he could bend her over and angle himself better. She felt fucking _amazing._

He groaned when she arched her back, his cock diving deeper into her. She felt so tight and snug around him. He quickly released her leg and hooked it under his arm, hiking it up more so every thrust literally swept Rey off her feet, the toes of her other foot barely brushing the floor.

“Was this what you wanted?” Ben panted, snapping his hips with every word. “To be fucked over the sink like this?”

Rey’s hips bones repeatedly bumped against the vanity but she barely registered the pain when his cock stretched her nicely and made her toes curl with pleasure. There would be bruises tomorrow but they were the least of her worries when every sharp, punctuated thrust filled her to the brim and hit her spot _just right_ , her cunt clenching around his thick girth desperately.

Ben looked down at the junction where his cock and her cunt met. He became obsessed at the sight, seeing her greedy little cunt sucking his length and making it glisten. He released her wrist and grabbed onto her skirt, using it like a set of reins to pull her even closer and meet his thrusts. He pounded into her mercilessly and sent ripples across her ass.

Heat curled at the base of Rey’s abdomen. She clawed the mirror, the vanity, _anything_ she could grab her hands on as Ben fucked the air right out of her lungs. Makeup brushes and palettes clattered around her and fell to the floor but she couldn’t give a fuck. She pressed her face on the edge of the sink and sighed at the cooling sensation from being so close to the faucet. Her hair was already plastered to her forehead so it was going to be a test to see if her makeup held up after this.

She felt so close yet so far from her climax. Her skirt digging into her waist with her leg thrown up like an animal only brought her closer to her orgasm. Being bent over and taken from behind so filthily only drew more moans from her. Her fingers twitched towards the edge of the vanity, wanting to pull herself up so she could touch herself.

Ben’s sharp eye caught on immediately. He let go of her skirt and snaked his arm to her front, under her top, up her smooth stomach and to her breast to nudge up upright. Rey was taller than the average female but to him, she would always be incredibly small. Her tits were soft and perfect and she always reacted so nicely when he squeezed them, like how he was right now.

“Ben,” she whined as she rested the back of her head against his chest, mouth hanging open.

Her hands gripped the vanity, knuckles turning white when Ben slowed down his pace to a languid thrust. He latched onto her neck and sucked hard, tongue flicking over her skin so that it would be impossible to cover up with the singlet she had paired with her skirt. He kneaded her breast and tweaked her nipple between the knuckles of his pointer and middle fingers and sucked harder on her flesh. Yes, she was going to be late to her girls night out and everyone there would know why. The thought ignited the furnace in him once again, hand abandoning her breast to cup her mound, applying enough pressure against her clit to make her beg.

“Please. Please Ben, I gotta-- _Ben_ \--fuck!” Rey yanked her top down, ignoring the sound fabric ripping, and grabbed the breast Ben had just abandoned. While his massages were gently and loving, Rey’s were frenzied and desperate. “Ben,” she repeated, rolling her breast in the palm of her hand.

“Yes, Rey?” Ben sang with a muffled voice. His mouth was still clamped over her neck and refused to let go.

Any reply he got from Rey was far from intelligent as circled her clit with his thumb. He played her like a guitar, strumming her sensitive bud until she became even less coherent.

Rey babbled random syllables and incomplete words, her boob becoming red under her frantic ministrations. She finally let go of the vanity completely and both her hands worked her tits, massaging and groping her flesh. Her top and skirt were now bunched together at her ribcage, her body stretched upwards as Ben held her upright. They were far enough from the vanity mirror that when Rey cracked a bleary eye open, she could see her folds fluttering around Ben’s cock as he jackknifed into her. The sounds they made were absolutely obscene -  the gasping, the groans and moans, skin on skin slapping, the sound of his slick coated cock thrusting into her - all of it was amplified within the small confines of the bathroom.

Her legs suddenly gave out and she couldn’t stay upright anymore. Just as she was about to bend over the sink again, Ben gave her clit one final rub and cupped the base of her neck instead, making sure they stayed vertical. With her clit abandoned, Rey’s hand darted southward and massaged her folds into her clit.

One hand on her breast and the other touching herself was enough for Ben’s gut to clench, the pressure building inside reaching its crescendo. Rey kept leaning forwards, exhaustion probably taking ahold of her, so without realising what he was doing, he tightened his hold around her neck, just enough to prevent her from falling. But then she clenched around him and let out a string of cries, and Ben squeezed her throat just a bit more.

Rey screamed until her voice became hoarse, waves of pleasure rushing through her body and Ben continuously hammering into her only extended her orgasm. His grasp around her neck continued to tighten and Rey continued to strum her clit until she let out a long, high-pitched keen and Ben slammed into her, balls deep. Through her post-orgasm haze, she could hear Ben’s broken breathing sounding just as hoarse as hers.

It wasn’t until they both came down from their high and the feeling in Rey’s legs returned that she realised how hard Ben was gripping her thigh. They were going to leave a mark tomorrow and she could already see five red ovals decorating her skin. She grabbed onto the vanity with both her hands as Ben lowered her leg, and quickly adjusted her underwear so they slid back in place. She clenched her insides and felt a gush of thickness leak from her and soak her panties.

She looked at her reflection, impressed. Her makeup remained pristine and in place, but then her eyes slid down to the large purple patch of skin at the junction of her neck and shoulders, and then to the reddening marks that stretched diagonally across her throat. It was very obvious they were made by Ben’s large fingers.

Rey let out a long sigh and looked behind her. Ben was resting his back against the shower screen, eyes fixed on the white dripping from the lace design of Rey’s panties.

“Looks like you’re going to have to change,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. Rey reached under her and rubbed her fingers along her underwear, just enough to gather some cum, before popping her fingers into her mouth with moan. Ben let out a strangled sound and Rey sent him a wink.

Rey ran her clean hand through her hair and pulled her top back up. The straps of her singlet and bralette were ruined, ripped at the seams and there was no way she could wear her skirt; it was too constricting with the stickiness between her legs.

Shrugging, she met his eyes in the mirror and smirked. “I guess so, but I think this pair of underwear is still good for going out.”

Ben froze, eyes widening at the implications, only for a coy smile to spread over his face. “Hmm, you’re right, and I’ll be waiting for when you get back to clean you up.” He pushed himself off the shower screen and crowded her, his strong arms bracketing her small form. “My tongue is already salivating at the idea of licking every inch of clean.” For added effect, Ben licked a long stripe up her neck, over the hickey he bestowed upon her to behind her ear. He dropped a gentle kiss on the tip of her ear before giving it a gentle bite.

Rey’s ears, like her cheeks, were beet red. She bit her bottom lip. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Now you know how I feel,” he said cheekily before kissing her hairline. “Better go get ready again. You’re already late.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @kuresoto!


End file.
